The Short Story of Us
by LoverGurrl411
Summary: The short heartfelt story of the lives of Jacob and Bella. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my imagination.

A.N- I just couldn't get this out of my head so I had to write it. I think I explain everything, and I try to keep certain things canon, but remember that this is an all human fic. I hope everyone loves this just as much as I do! Thanks in advance to all who read and review. :D

The Short Story of Us

LoverGurrl411

_/Who would have thought that forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life._

_Well, I've had just enough time. So put on your best boys, _

_And I'll wear my pearls. What I never did, is done/_

_-If I Die Young, Lauren Alaina_

Bella was two years old and Jacob was two months old. They met for the first time, and Jacob didn't close his eyes. In true baby fashion he was intrigued and kept his eyes wide. Bella didn't look away either, never seeing a baby before.

Jacob blinked. Bella blinked. They both smiled.

-/-/-/-/-

Bella turned six, and Renee left. She cried, as most children do, and Jacob didn't understand. She cried because of an innate knowledge that is stored in the bones that tell children when they're never going to see someone ever again.

She cried and cried and every tear she shed Jacob would wipe away…but he didn't understand. He wanted to jump and go play, but Bella wouldn't. So his little body climbed into Bella's lap and hugged her.

She stopped crying.

-/-/-/-/-

Bella was twelve and had never kissed a boy before. Her friends were all gushing about their first kisses, but Bella stayed quiet.

Jacob came over her house that night. They laughed and played. They smiled bright smiles and laughed heartily.

Jacob left with Billy, to his own house and Bella was suddenly quiet. Charlie didn't understand, and so he asked Bella what was wrong. Bella told him she'd never kissed a boy, with a bright embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Charlie didn't know what to do.

He scratched his head, and said "Who needs kisses when you've got Jacob?"

Bella brightened considerably, and Charlie felt his job as a father was done. '_Phew_', he thought, '_avoided that disaster._'

Bella saw Jacob again the next day. He was her first kiss. And her second too. She liked the feel of his lips on hers, though it was chaste and innocent. It felt like home. This was the first of a long string of years that they held hands.

-/-/-/-/-

Jacob was twelve and discovered the joys of masturbation.

Bella caught him one night. They didn't look each other in the eyes for a week.

-/-/-/-/-

Bella met a boy she liked. Edward. They started to spend a lot of time together.

Jacob was fourteen and started to love spending time with cars.

Bella became a love sick teenager and Jacob grew into a typical guy who preferred spending his time tinkling with machinery instead of listening to Bella gush on the phone.

It was a while before they spent time together again.

-/-/-/-/-

Bella was sixteen and her first boyfriend, Edward, broke up with her. Jacob came over and brought some Ben n' Jerry's with him. Bella declared she would love him forever for bringing her ice-cream.

They stayed up all night and talked in front of the TV. They listened to girly heart-break songs and Bella cried…a lot.

She cursed Edward's name and Jacob cursed with her.

She kissed Jacob and he kissed her back. She straddled him and he pulled her closer. They both stopped suddenly, very aware of the others body pressed against them.

Bella made fun of him, saying that maybe he needed to go use the bathroom – a reminder of his one hand salute.

Jacob joked at her saying she should enjoy the grand joys of a two finger salute. She'd be much more agreeable. They didn't realize that they were still pressed against each other. They stayed like that until they fell asleep, listening to the words of a silly love song.

Jacob went home the next day and played x-box with his guy friends to retain some of his masculinity.

-/-/-/-/-

Jacob was fifteen and finally hit his growth spurt. He had already been tall but now he wasn't lanky anymore. Now he filled out those shirts somewhat.

Bella took him to his first party with underage drinking and underage sexuality.

They stayed close all night, and danced. Jacob wrapped his arms around her, because he figured out a while ago that she liked it.

Bella sat on his lap when they sat down to chat with friends, because she found a while ago that it made him feel like she belonged to him.

They drank their first taste of beer together that night. They were both grounded for a month.

-/-/-/-/-

They decided to go cliff diving. Bella was in a bikini and Jacob in swim trunks.

They were both so scared that they grabbed each other's hands tightly. The wind crashed into them, and they just gripped the other's hand tighter.

It was midnight when they finally got the nerve to jump. They'd been out there since three o'clock in the afternoon.

All it had taken was for Jacob to say "I won't let you get hurt" and with that Bella dragged him to the edge and together they met the cold and angry waves. But even the monster of the sea didn't separate their hands. They were joined. Nothing could change that.

They walked to Jacob's house and were grounded for two months for not calling.

But they smiled as Charlie and Billy lectured. And when it was time to go to sleep, Bella snuck into Jacob's room and curled up next to him. His warmth reminding her that everything would be okay.

-/-/-/-/-

Harry Clearwater died from a heart attack. Jacob was sixteen and he never thought he'd recover. Harry had been like a second father to him. He spent the night comforting Leah and drinking bad wine together in mourning.

Bella burned with jealousy, and the next day took it upon herself to be the one that comforted Leah.

Jacob went and got a tribal tattoo done by Old Quil to honor Harry and his belief in the legends and the old ways. Leah went with him. So did half of the young ones of the tribe. A leader had died. It was only right to honor him.

Bella was the one to push Leah into Sam's arms.

Jacob was once again only hers. She never stopped feeling guilty about that.

-/-/-/-/-

It was prom night, and Jacob was late. Bella didn't want to go to prom to begin with but Jacob had convinced her. He was good at that. One look from him and she was putty in his hands. But he was late.

Bella was anxious as the clock ticked by. 8 pm. 9 pm. 10 pm. She got undressed. 11 pm. She was a nervous worried wreck. She called Billy's house a number of times. 12 am. She had tucked herself into bed, too late to call Billy's again.

1 am. Jacob showed up at her window with flowers. Red roses. Her favorite. She yelled quietly, angry, then joked that fake ones would have lasted her longer.

They climbed out of window, Bella almost killing herself.

They snuck out to the woods. She was still angry and Jacob was smiling nonstop.

There was a picnic with a radio playing romantic music and candles lit up all around them. Bella's heart skipped a beat.

She laughed and said that this was a good way to start a forest fire.

Jacob laughed and said he was already on fire because of her. That that's what she did to him. Light him up.

Bella blushed and Jacob had never seen anything as beautiful as the sight of Bella blushing because of him.

His heart jumped in his throat, and then they danced. He held her tightly and secure in his arms.

She whispered "I'm not going anywhere, Jake" and he loosened his hold on her but kissed her anyway.

Bella was seventeen going on eighteen, and Jacob was sixteen turning seventeen. It was the first time for making love for either of them.

They didn't see stars, but their hearts exploded into the galaxy.

-/-/-/-/-

Bella was looking at colleges, and Jacob was attempting making cake in Charlie's house. Charlie could afford to rebuild if his cooking skills proved to be as disastrous as Bella claimed he would be.

He ended up mixing the batter wrong, adding ingredients that didn't go, too busy gazing at Bella reading, and the taste was bitter and disgusting.

Bella ate a whole slice anyway.

Jacob finally knew what love meant.

-/-/-/-/-

Bella was nineteen when the rain was pouring down and she crashed. She was in critical condition for three days in the hospital.

Jacob sobbed quietly in the corner of the hospital waiting room for those three days. His friends came and visited, but he never stopped crying. He didn't know how.

Charlie kept him company, his eyes rimmed red as well.

Bella died at 3:45 am. Charlie was forever broken.

Jacob heard the news and did nothing but shed tears quietly. His body was completely still. He was afraid to live in a world where Bella didn't exist; afraid that if he moved, he too would break.

-/-/-/-/-

It was the day of Bella's funeral. Leah and Sue Clearwater were supposed to pick out a dress for Bella to wear.

Jacob stopped by the funeral home, and just watched Leah and Sue debate. His chest clenched, and with a deep breath, unclenched.

"Dress her in white." Jacob ordered them. They turned, surprised to see him there. Sue was about to argue, but Leah saw the pain in his eyes, and nodded her head. This was _his_ love. He deserved to see her off in whatever he wanted.

Jacob shed a tear of gratitude.

Leah added pearls to Bella's neck. She never forgot that Bella comforted her once upon a long time ago.

-/-/-/-/-

Bella was being buried in the cemetery. Everyone was putting white roses on her casket to be buried. And when there was no one left but him, he stepped up with a fake red rose, the kind that had velvet petals.

He dropped the rose on her casket and whispered brokenly "I'm gonna love you forever".

He walked away, unable to watch as they permanently took the only women he had ever loved away from him.

Renee never showed up.

…

But years passed. Jacob hit the age of twenty-five and became Chief of the Quileute Tribe. He married Leah at thirty.

He named his daughter Isabella. Everyone in La Push called her Bells.

…Maybe in a different universe, where werewolves and vampires existed, Bella would have still died at the age of nineteen – maybe becoming one of the undead – and Jacob would have still loved her forever – only his forever would have lasted a lot longer.

The End.

A.N- So what does everyone think? I just kept listening to that "If I Die Young" song (version by Lauren Alaina) and just kept picturing this so I just had to do it! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I think I did a pretty good job for once depicting Bella. If not, let me know anyway.

Liked it? Hated it? Review! :)


End file.
